Report 1771
Report #1771 Skillset: Druidry Skill: Fury Org: Glomdoring Status: Submitted Oct 2017 Problem: Fury (the unleash skill for druidry) is purely cutting typed, which along with blunt is significantly easier to mitigate than other damage types (due to armour on top of standard resists). The pre resists damage of Fury is higher than other unleashes, but this does not offset the mitigation disparity. The aim of this report is to put druid unleash on a more even footing with that of the mage classes. 9 R: 2 Solution #1: Change Blacktalon Fury to be poison typed and Hartstone to be electric typed (I've spoken with Sondayga about this and he agreed electric would be thematically appropriate). Set the fury formula to be the same as mage unleash formulas. R: 2 Solution #2: Change Blacktalon Fury to be 50% cutting 50% poison and Hartstone Druidry to be 50% electric and 50% cutting. This solution is for if the administration wish to keep mage melds as superior damage, it just reduces the disparity somewhat. Set the Fury damage formula to be the same as mage unleash formulas. 9 R: 2 Solution #3: If no inferior damage to mage unleashes is necessary and the administration would prefer to keep the damage typing identical for both druidry classes, change Fury to have some compromised damage typing (options could be 100% magical or 50% poison/50% electric). Change the Fury damage formula to be the same as the mage unleash damage formula. Player Comments: ---on 9/24 @ 14:38 sets as pending ---on 9/24 @ 16:15 writes: I support the general premise of this report. I'd like to submit an alternate 4th solution: Nerf mages' unleash damage typing to bring it more into line with what druids currently have. My suggestion would be 50% cutting or blunt being added into each mage's unleash, varying by spec/flavor. ---on 9/25 @ 22:19 writes: I agree with the solutions provided ---on 10/3 @ 21:57 writes: Fine with any of the solutions. Really like alternative solution proposed by Ciaran as well. ---on 10/18 @ 21:33 writes: I like all four solutions, but what I would like even better is the chance to take a look at how armour works in general, as the current standard causes these problems across the board. ---on 10/19 @ 02:40 writes: I actually really like Ciaran's alternative idea here. I think unleashes could use a little downward tweaking through damage type change, instead of just "buffing" the Druids to match others. ---on 10/19 @ 02:41 writes: To be clear, if that solution hadn't been presented I would have been fine voting for making Fury equivalent in damage typing, but that one is the clear winner to me (which is why I have voted the way I have). I'm not objecting to the problem at all, and something should be done (either way) to put them on equal footing. ---on 10/21 @ 03:46 writes: I kind of agree with Moi that armour is the actual underlying problem, but working with where we are now, I think all (4) of the solutions are better than the status quo. Supported. ---on 10/28 @ 01:45 writes: Ok to any